


home alone

by melabsinthium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melabsinthium/pseuds/melabsinthium
Summary: Aoi experiences the joy of having a new house all for himself.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kaos Borealis Secret Santa 2020





	home alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommykaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/gifts).



Aoi closed the door and leaned his back on it, his ears still buzzing in the hush of the room. Around him, the signs of his friends' presence in the apartment were still clear — empty beer cans and empty snack packs — were scattered all around the room, what remained of the housewarming party they had forced him to throw. 

He sighed and started tidying up. The silence around him was different from the one he had grown up with, it was a silence without ears, where there were no bodyguards ready to rush in his room at the first out of place sound. 

The most difficult part of this whole ordeal had exactly been convincing his father he didn’t want bodyguards standing in front of his house’s door 24/7. They had found an agreement, in the end: just one bodyguard, not living in the same place but close enough to reach in a few minutes if need be. 

Aoi still wasn’t sure if he was glad the choice had fallen upon Mashiro. 

Mashiro, who looked more nervous than he was when he had left that night, who had told him time and time again to call if anything happened, who had been the most difficult one to throw out of his house. 

When he was done, Aoi took a quick shower and fell heavily on his bed. The headlights of the cars in the streets lazily lightened the room, projecting shadows on the ceiling. 

It was something he still wasn’t used to, falling asleep alone. The house seemed to be bigger than it actually was at night. On more than one occasion in the few days that had passed since his move, he had thought about sleeping on the couch in the living room to avoid feeling cornered as he did in his own room. Every time, he had told himself he was behaving like an idiot and let it go.

Aoi sighed again. If he wasn’t sleeping, at least he could have some fun.

He reached for the bedside drawer and drew out a box, a little thing that had arrived right that morning. One of the pros of living alone was the fact that his mail didn’t have to pass the security controls anymore. 

He studied the box and the picture on its front, then slowly removed the plastic surrounding it and drew out the plug inside. 

Aoi scowled when he saw it. He had made sure to order the black one and got a bright violet one instead. It was the first time buying something like that. Scrolling the website, he had been indecisive until the last moment — everything on there had its own appeal. In the end, he had settled for ordering a classical anal plug, with a flanged end and an oval form. And a bottle of lube. 

Observing the toy, he had started to feel his arousal growing, but he was still far from being hard. He removed his trousers and folded them on the side, he had taken a fresh pyjama from the drawer just after the shower and had no intention of throwing it in the laundry basket on the same evening. 

Aoi took some lube and warmed it up between his fingers, but when he got to stroke himself it was still colder than his flushed skin. The sensation made him groan, and his free hand flew slapping on his mouth, to stop the noises from coming out too loud.

The realization hit him a moment later. He was alone in his new house, there was no one else there beside him. He could be as loud as he wanted to. The thought sent shivers down his spine. He wanted to find out what noises he could draw out of himself. 

The hand on his cock let it go and reached forward, started to tease his rim with a slick finger and Aoi sighed. He slowly pushed a finger inside and released a moan of relief at the intrusion, heat was starting to pool in his lower abdomen and sweat in his lower back. He waited to be loose enough to push a second finger inside and started moving. 

His wrist hurt, but he didn’t want to stop. He wanted to lose himself in the sensation, in the guttural gasps escaping from his mouth and echoing against the walls of the empty room. 

Reluctantly, took out his finger, feeling himself clenching on the now empty space, and coated the toy in lube. He teased his rim with the tip, before slowly pushing it inside. His entire body tensed, the toy was bigger than his fingers. He took a couple of deep breaths, trying to relax his whole body. 

Slowly he managed to push the entire toy and took a moment to breath, panting. He could feel the toy inside him, it made him want more and Aoi regretted not choosing the vibrating one. 

When the discomfort subsided, Aoi brought his hand to the end of the toy and tried to move it. He arched his back on the bed, crying out. His other hand went to his cock and started stroking it in tandem with his movements. 

Aoi wondered how would it be to take the real thing, would it feel like that? Or better? His mind immediately started conjuring images of Mashiro’s face. Aoi tried to push them away, but he was far in too deep. 

He thought about having Mashiro under him, seeing him losing his composure, the stern look he alway had melting as he arched and writhed and groaned under him. 

Aoi didn’t know which sensation to chase, if the stroke of his hands or the movements of the toy. He didn’t know if he wanted to thrust into Mashiro or have him helpless under him as he rode him. 

Aoi was uncomfortable, body tense as his orgasm approached. His shoulder hurt and his wrist too. He wanted it to end, and he wanted it to last forever. He tried to slow down, to prolong the excruciating pleasure he was feeling, but his hands wouldn’t listen to him, wouldn’t let him stop. 

He shooted on his stomach with a deep, animalistic cry that he can swear echoes in the whole house. 

Aoi is spent, his breath ragged, and he can feel relaxation spreading through his tense body like warm water. 

He cleaned himself with the pajama bottoms, too tired to think about the laundry he will have to do tomorrow, then tuned on his side, smiling in the pillow. 

Aoi falls asleep, thinking about what he’d buy on his second order from that site. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
